Besos
by Mili-chan01
Summary: Una serie de minishots de Advanceshipping con Ash, May y besos. Traduccion del fic "Kisses" de S. Muffin.
1. Primer beso

Hola! Lo se, lo se, tengo que terminar mis historias pero es que esto es algo que tendría que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Es una traslación en español del fanfic "Kisses" de S. Muffin (un gran fic, por cierto)

Lo prometido es deuda y le voy a dejar unas palabras a la autora en su idioma:

S. Muffin: Thank you for let me create this translation. I love this fic, you're amazing! This is for you, amiga.

Empezemos con el fic.

Advertencia: Ni yo ni S. Muffin somos dueñas de Pokémon…estaría genial que las dos fueramos las dueñas, no crees?.

Besos: Una serie de minishots de Advanceshipping con Ash, May y besos.

Primer beso

Por S. Muffin

Traduccion hecha por bySapphire

(AU. Satoshi / Ash tiene 4 y Haruka / May tiene 3)

Traducciones:

Kaa-chan: Mamá

yukata: un sencillo kimono usado durante el verano

obi: el gran cinturón que rodea un kimono.

Oi: Hey

Haruka miró a su alrededor con admiración brillando en sus ojos azul océano. El aire estaba cargado con el olor de los diversos alimentos deliciosos y el sonido de niños riendo y adultos hablando se hizo eco en sus oídos. Había tantas luces y linternas de papel que cuelgan de cables distintos a lo largo de la calle, que estaba llena de gente que vino a participar en el Festival de Verano. A decir verdad, fue un poco abrumador para la joven, que estaba sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de su madre.

"Haruka-chan", dijo su madre, Mitsuko, suavemente, arrodillándose por lo que fueron a nivel de los ojos entre sí. "Mamá tiene que encontrar a papá. Quédate aquí en esta posición y espera por mí, ¿de acuerdo?"

El temor inundaron sus ojos. Lo último que quería era que la dejaran sola, sobre todo con tantos extraños a su alrededor.

Mitsuko le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "No hay nada que temer, Haruka-chan. Ves a todos los niños que juegan juegos?" Se veía en el stand junto a ellos donde un grupo de niños estaban tratando de atrapar peces koi. "Tal vez debes pedirles que jueguen".

A pesar de que todavía estaba indecisa, Haruka asintió. "Está bien."

Mitsuko besó la mejilla de su hija, se puso de pie, y luego desapareció en el mar de gente.

Gimiendo en voz baja, Haruka se dio la vuelta y bajó la mirada al suelo, con la esperanza de que su madre no se habría ido de largo. Ella era demasiado tímida para quedarse sola.

"Kaa-chan! Quiero jugar ese juego!"

Haruka levantó la cabeza, volviendo la cara en la dirección en que venía la voz. Un muchacho joven con pelo negro vestido con un yukata azul oscuro con impaciencia tiró de la mano de su madre, tirando de ella hacia el juego de pesca.

Su madre se echó a reír. "Está bien, Satoshi. Aquí." Ella sacó un monedero pequeño de su obi y se la entregó al joven algunos cambios. "Corre y juega, ahora. Voy a encontrar algunos adultos con quien hablar."

Él sonrió. "Sankyuu, Kaa-chan!"

Haruka miró al chico llamado Satoshi como se apresuró a pagarle al viejo corriendo al estrado y luego se fue a pescar los pequeños peces koi . Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa cuando vio uno en su primer intento.

"¡Sí! Tengo uno!" se animó.

El anciano sonrió y le entregó su premio a Satoshi: el pequeño pez que atrapó en una bolsa de plástico y una paleta grande, deliciosa.

El dulce era demasiado grande para caber en la boca, pero se las arregló para que se pegue en la mitad. Haruka seguía mirando con asombro.

De repente, levantó la vista y le llamó la mirada fija, una curiosa expresión en su rostro. Haruka se sonrojó y bajó la mirada al suelo de nuevo, nerviosa hurgó en las mangas de su yukata amarilla.

"Oi".

Jadeando, el primer plano de Haruka se encontró cara a cara con Satoshi. "S-sí?"

Él no contestó, sino que siguió mirandola con curiosidad. Haruka desvió la mirada, una increíble timidez estaba en ella.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" -preguntó finalmente, tomando la paleta de su boca.

"H-Haruka," dijo en voz baja, mirándolo una vez mas.

"Haruka-chan, ¿eh?" Satoshi sonrió. "Eres linda".

Su rubor se intensificó, coloreando sus mejillas un tono brillante de color rojo. "¿Eh?"

"¡Toma!" Le tendió la paleta en frente de su cara. "Te la puedes quedar."

"¿D-de verdad?"

"Sí!"

Sonriendo, Haruka vacilante tomó la paleta de la mano. "Gracias," dijo ella, poniendo el caramelo en sus labios y saborearlo con la punta de su lengua.

"Vamos, vamos a pescar un poco más!" Satoshi sugirió, tomando su mano entre las suyas. "Te voy a mostrar cómo".

Haruka asintió, feliz de chupar su caramelo, y permitió a Satoshi para llevarla al juego.

Ustedes entendieron la parte beso, ¿verdad? (Satoshi chupa la paleta, entonces Haruka chupa la paleta ... entiendes?)

Esto es todo…de verdad que me gusto hacer la traducción de este capitulo (no es de mis favoritos de los 20 capitulos que ha publicado pero…)

Como sea, les traeré el capitulo 2 si me dejan review (como jodo con las review, no?) ah, y si conocen a algún AdvanceShipper, por favor, recomiéndenle mis historias…es lo único mas cercano al dinero que tenemos.

Sayonara

Sapphire


	2. Tú sabes

Hola! Estaba aburrida asi que decidi publicar el segundo capitulo de esta genial historia, aunque también estoy escribiendo el segundo capitulo de "Can you feel the love tonight?".

No jodo mas y les dejo con este capitulo que es de mis favoritos.

Tú sabes…

Por S. Muffin

Traduccion por Sapphire

(AU. Ash tiene 15 años y May tiene 13 años)

"Sabes, he estado caminando a tu casa todos los días durante el mes pasado", dijo cierto adolescente de pelo negro, mirando a la chica a su lado desde el rabillo del ojo.

May le atrapo su mirada, dándole una curiosa. "¿Y?"

Se encogió de hombros, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. "Bueno, tan pronto salgó de la escuela, tengo que caminar todo el camino hasta la escuela secundaria para venir a buscarte."

"¿Es eso mucho molestia?" -preguntó con una pequeña mueca.

"No, no es eso. Sólo quiero saber por qué quieres que te acompañe a tu casa todo el tiempo", dijo. "La primera vez que lo hice fue porque tenías todos esos libros y parecía que te ibas a caer."

Se echó a reír al recordarlo. Tenía que llevar cuatro, pesados y grandes libros de texto a su casa ese día y Ash justo pasaba y vió como con tropiezo iba por la acera en camino a su casa. Así que, siendo el chico dulce de decimo grado que era, él se ofreció a llevarlos por ella.

"Esta es la única vez que puedo verte en el dia", respondió ella. "Básicamente lo dijiste. Nosotros no vamos a la misma escuela. Todavía no, por lo menos."

"Bueno, sí, pero ¿por qué me pediste que te acompañe a casa al día siguiente?" , el preguntó.

"Porque ... bueno, fuiste muy agradable conmigo", dijo ella, sonriéndole mientras una luz coloreaba el rubor de sus mejillas. "Y nos llevamos muy bien, así que pensé que podríamos ser amigos o algo así."

Eso, y que realmente me gustas.

"Oh," murmuró él, mirando sus mejillas sonrojadas. "¿Estás bien? Tu cara esta un poco-"

"¡Estoy bien!" -interrumpió ella, ampliando su sonrisa. "¡No te preocupes!"

Él arqueó una ceja, escéptico, pero decidió dejarlo asi. "Si tú lo dices..."

El resto de la caminata continuó en silencio, hasta que por fin llegaron a casa de May.

"Así que, ¿crees que podrías verme mañana?" May preguntó, de pie delante de su puerta.

Ash le dirigió una mirada confusa. "Pero mañana es sabado. No hay escuela".

Se sonrojó de nuevo, May se echó a reír nerviosamente. "S-sí, lo sé. Pensé que tal vez podríamos... tú sabes, ¿pasar el rato? Si no estás muy ocupado, ni nada."

"N-no, estoy libre", dijo él, un poco sorprendido de oírse a sí mismo tartamudeando. "¿Como te localizo?"

"Sólo pasa por alrededor del mediodía o algo así." Ella sonrió tímidamente, sintiendo un enjambre de mariposas en el estómago.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. "Está bien. Te veré mañana, entonces."

May asintió. "Sí".

Se dio la vuelta y se disponía a alejarse, pero un repentino tirón en la muñeca le impidió hacerlo.

"¡Espera!" May exclamó.

"¿Qué sucede?" -preguntó, dándose la vuelta para mirarla.

Parada en puntas de pie, rápidamente coloco un beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer en el interior de su casa.

Ash levantó las cejas con sorpresa cuando se llevó la mano hasta tocar el lado de la cara donde los labios de May habían estado. Las yemas de sus dedos, se dio cuenta, eran mucho más frías que la piel debajo de ellos.

N/A:

Fahaha se ha ruborizado: D

No puedo creer que he actualizado tan pronto. Estos pequeños minishots son divertidos. De todos modos, review si lo deseas.

Bueno, ese ha sido el capitulo 2. Graciaa, en especial al autora S. Muffin…una genia total.

Sayonara.

Sapphire


	3. La Biblioteca

Hello! Les traigo otro minishot de Kisses en el dia de hoy que comenze el segundo año de secundaria (-_-) como sea, aquí les dejo.

Warning! Jeje: Ni S. Muffin (la autora original) ni yo somos dueñas de Pokémon…bueno, no se si Sara pero yo no! :D

La Biblioteca

Por S. Muffin

Traducción por Sapphire

(AU. Ash y May tienen alrededor de 14 a 15 años)

"Hey, Ash?"

El chico de cabello negro levantó la vista de su tarea de matemáticas, aterrizando los ojos en el rostro de su novia. "¿Sí?"

"Tengo una pregunta", dijo en voz baja, teniendo en cuenta que estaban en la biblioteca. Tomó el lápiz de su mano y lo puso a un lado, cubriendo sus dedos con los de ella. "Y quiero una respuesta sincera."

Una mirada curiosa cubierto su rostro. "Está bien. ¿Qué es?"

"¿Por qué no me has besado?"

Sus cejas se levantaron con sorpresa. Eso fue ciertamente inesperado. "Uh..."

"Quiero decir, hemos estado saliendo durante unos meses", continuó. "Tú has conocido a mi familia y yo he conocido a la tuya. Y ha habido muchas oportunidades para que me beses. Así que, ¿por qué no lo has hecho?"

Sintió calor en sus mejillas. Con toda honestidad, nunca había pensado en dar un beso. Pero no podía decirle a May sin dar la impresión de que no le importaba, porque no es así. Sólo pensó que la oportunidad se presentaría.

Bueno, definitivamente se presentaba bien.

Se preguntaba si debía decir algo o no, May decidió hablar de nuevo. "No crees que yo soy demasiado fea o algo así, ¿verdad?"

"¡No!" -exclamó, y luego dio un respingo cuando la bibliotecaria le hizo callar. "Oh, lo siento..."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no?" -le preguntó. "Puedes decirme, Ash."

"No. ... bueno, eh..." Buscó a tientas con las palabras en su mente, tratando de pensar en una buena respuesta.

Vamos, Ash, se dijo. No te hagas parecer estúpido. Piensa, piensa, piensa-

Tal vez debería hacerlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Eso fue... en realidad, era una idea bastante buena.

"Porque... em, ven conmigo", dijo, levantándose de la silla y tirándola a ella con él. "Necesito, uh, mostrarte algo".

Él la llevó más allá de las otras mesas y en las islas de estantes, buscando por un lugar donde pudieran estar solos.

Confundida, May siguió en silencio, dejando que su novio la arrastrara sin ninguna queja. Algo le pasa a este chico...

Continuó su saque hasta que finalmente se encontró con una sección vacía, olvidada de la biblioteca, llena de libros que nadie había leído probablemente por más de diez años. Después de asegurarse de que no había nadie alrededor, Ash se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a May.

"Está bien, ¿qué está pasando?" -le preguntó. "¿Qué era tan importante que no podía esperar hasta que-"

Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más, Ash se inclinó y cubrió sus labios con los suyos. Los ojos se abrieron, mirando con shock.

Con más audacia, Ash bajó las manos a sus caderas y la empujó contra una de las estanterías. Él tomó suavemente su labio inferior entre los dientes, instando a sus labios que no responden a moverse.

La sorpresa inicial del beso desgastó, y tentativamente ella abrió los labios para devolver el beso. Puso sus brazos sobre los hombros de Ash y lo atrajo aún más cerca, la intensificación de lo que se estaba convirtiendo en un beso ardiente. Fue una gran emoción para finalmente ser capaz de sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, y el secretismo que acompaña a hacerlo en una biblioteca pública hace que sea aún más emocionante.

"¿Fue una buena respuesta?" Ash preguntó sin aliento, una vez que se rompió.

May asintió con la cabeza, no del todo recordando lo que le había pedido en primer lugar. Ella recordaba vagamente algo sobre los besos...

Él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y luego le tomó la mano una vez más. "Bien. Vamos a terminar nuestra tarea ahora".

N/A:

Yay! Muffin publicado un beso real esta vez: D

Hola! Les vine con otro beso traducido xD…eso es lo mejor de traducir, que no tengo que escribir mucho. Gracia por sus comentarios, al parecer tengo unos fieles lectores y eso me hace muy feliz. No se preocupen, jamas abandonaría una historia y menos una tan genial como esta.

Gracias por los halagos, pero la verdadera genia es la autora, yo solo lo traduzco…

Beso gigante a Dragnyk, eres increíble!; a ash glory, un gran halago me has mandado y te lo agradezco; y, obvio, a mi querido Hollow que fue el primer en poner review, sos un fenómeno! (en el buen sentido n.n) oh, y también a S. Muffin por dejarme hacer este proyecto.

Y saludito a todos los que leen!

Sayonara

Sapphire…(o Sapphi como me dice Blade-kun :3)


	4. Cielo alto

Hoa! Diría mi papá (por que meto a mi papito en esto? xD) les traigo otro besito! Amo este fic y lo actualizare muy rápido. Asi que cada dos días seguro verán una conti.

Aquí les va este.

Cielo Alto

Por S. Muffin

Traducción por Sapphire

( Ash tiene 17 años y May 15)

"¿Lista, May?"

"Estoy más lista de lo que jamás estuve."

Riendo ante su tono seco, Ash volvió su cuerpo hacia adelante. "Está bien, Charizard. Hasta arriba!"

El gran Pokémon que escupe fuego, gruñó en respuesta, levanto las alas y despego en el aire. May jadeó y apretó sus brazos alrededor de su novio, enterrando la cara en su espalda mientras subían más y más alto en el cielo.

Hoy fue la primera vez que la pareja se había visto en casi un año. Viajando en diferentes regiones del mundo era duro en su relación y Ash quería aprovechar al máximo el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos. Así que decidió llevarla a dar una vuelta.

"Oh, vamos, May. No es tan malo."

Ella tímidamente abrió un ojo. "¿A qué altura estamos?"

Una curiosa expresión en el rostro de Ash llegó cuando él miró hacia abajo. "Hm. Muy alto".

May tragó saliva nerviosamente. "Que... encantador."

Ash la miró por encima del hombro y sonrió. "Vas a estar bien, May. Eso sí, no mires hacia abajo."

Reuniendo lo que quedaba de su coraje, ella levantó la cara para mirarlo a los ojos.

"Aquí vamos", aseguró en voz baja. "Sientate y disfruta de la vista."

Ella estiró el cuello y miró por encima del hombro del azabache, sus ojos, de repente, se amplificaron a la vista que había. El sol se ponía sobre el horizonte como si estuviera directamente delante de ellos, cubierto por nubes tenues, rosas y naranja. Era casi irreal para ver una escena en persona.

"Es tan hermoso...", murmuró, hipnotizada.

Ash sonrió para sus adentros. "No es la única cosa hermosa."

Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por el comentario. "Ash..."

Tomando las manos de May, Ash las apartó de su cuerpo mientras con cuidado pasó la pierna sobre el lomo de Charizard, y luego se dio la vuelta completamente para poder mirarla.

"Te echo de menos, sabes," dijo en voz baja, con las puntas de sus dedos jugando con un mechón del cabello castaño claro de su chica. "Viajar separados de verdad apesta".

May asintió con la cabeza. "Si. El año que viene, vamos a encontrar un lugar con concursos y batallas de gimnasio para que podamos ir juntos. Estoy seguro de que nuestros rivales pueden arreglárselas sin nosotros por un tiempo."

Él se echó a reír de nuevo. "Me gusta ese plan. ¿Por qué no lo hemos hecho todavía?"

May se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Tal vez viajando separados hace que el tiempo que pasamos juntos sea mucho más dulce."

Sonriendo suavemente, Ash se inclinó hacia delante y la besó, atrayéndola hacia él con las manos en su pequeña cintura. May cerró los ojos y deslizó sus manos por sus brazos y los hombros, devolviéndole el beso con suavidad.

"Todavía tienes miedo?" -preguntó él, apoyando su frente contra la de ella una vez que se separaron.

May suspiró, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. "Un poco, pero no tanto."

N/A:

Ah eso fue tan cursi D:

Traté de mantener la personalidad de Ash lo mayor posible. Siempre es difícil cuando envejecen los personajes. Pero bueno, no puede ser totalmente desorientado cuando tiene diecisiete años.

N/T:

Ok! Que lindo minishot, verdad? Sin duda muy cursi como dijo la escritora, les mando un beso grande a todos. Gracias a ustedes sigo en esto y pienso seguir hasta el final

Sayonara.

Sapphire


	5. Por la Luz del Fuego

Hola! He estado algo desaparecida, ya se, pero es que últimamente estuve un poco estresada y no tuve tiempo de hacer nada…igual me sentía mal por no seguir mis historias. En especial esta que no cuesta mucho hacerla.

Mis mas sinceras disculpas y disfruten.

Por la luz del fuego

Por S. Muffin

Traducción por Sapphire

( Ash tiene alrededor de 16 a 17 y May tiene 15)

May observó cómo las llamas bailaban ante ella, y provocando chisporroteo de la leña. El fuego siempre le había fascinado y esa fascinación solo creció después de que ella vio a Blaziken realizar ataques basados en fuego, recordando toda su vida, desde su época de Torchic pequeño para su evolución actual y final.

El fuego era libre. Sin restricciones, era capaz de moverse de la manera que eligió. Quería ser como el fuego. Ella quería viajar por el mundo sin limitaciones. Ella quería ir a ver nuevos lugares sin que nadie sostenga su espalda.

Por eso se tuvo tanta suerte de estar viajando con Ash Ketchum.

Dos brazos en círculos alrededor de ella, tirando de hacia atrás contra un cuerpo caliente. Ella miró por encima del hombro y vio a Ash sonriéndole. Ella sonrió suavemente a cambio.

"¿Mirando el fuego otra vez?" , se preguntó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, girando su atención hacia las llamas.

Ash se rió un poco y bajó la barbilla sobre su hombro. "Te ves linda por la luz del fuego, ya sabes."

May se ruborizó. "Ash..."

"¿Qué?" Se rió un poco más. "Es cierto".

Ella sonrió de nuevo, cómodamente recostada en su pecho. "Gracias."

Ash era fuego. Era alegre, salvaje y libre, sin restricciones, cualidades que ella admiraba y amaba en él. Pero lo que más amaba era como él la apoyó a diferencia de todos los demás. Animó a sus sueños y tenía una gran fe en su capacidad. Su fuego hizo sus propias llamas crecer.

De repente se dio la vuelta en sus brazos y lo besó, con el rostro entre las manos. Ella lo sintió tenso por la sorpresa pero se desvaneció tan rápido como vino cuando él puso sus manos en su cintura y la abrazó. Dejó que su fuego flojo, sus llamas unirse y crecer juntos, difundiendo el calor que compartían todo lo largo de sus cuerpos.

N/A:

Ah ... yo no estaba segura de si esto debería ir a Besos o publicarlo como un drabble pequeño. Hay un beso, pero... bahhh no lo sé. Lo que sea, es una parte de Kisses ahora.

Es más corto que el resto de los minishots, pero yo creo que es uno de mis favoritos. He estado escribiendo sobre fuego mucho últimamente y esto me acaba de ocurrir. Así que sí. Lo siento ya que es tarde.

Sé que Ash es OOC. En mi cabeza, al escribir este minishot, me imaginé que Ash y May han estado juntos por un tiempo y desde que los años me siento como si pudiera hacer a Ash cómo romántico. Así que ... sólo traten con el :)

N/T:

Bueno…este es el que mas me costo traducir y mi cabeza me dice que hay faltas! Es muy corto pero se me complico un poco, asi que sepan disculpar sino entienden del todo. Cualquier duda, pueden consultarme por review o por PM. Bueno, seguire escribiendo ya que hoy no tengo clases por la asunción del Papa Francisco I, el primer papa latino y argentino…asi que 'habemus papa' como vienen diciendo desde la semana pasada.

Un saludo a todos.

Sapphire.


	6. Besos o falta de ellos

Hola! Sappire esta de regreso con un nuevo Kiss. Hey, por que nadie comento el capitulo anterior? me hacen sentir triste…ok, no xDDDD.

Como sea, aquí la historia.

Notas del Autor: Esta era una idea realmente al azar que me vino a la cabeza. Probablemente no tiene sentido. Pero yo tenía que actualizar algo. Por lo tanto, aquí está.

Advertencia: No soy dueña de Pokémon ni de esta historia. Solo la traduzco y me divierto.

Besos. O falta de ellos.

Por S. Muffin

Traducción por Sapphire

"Así que, vamos a ver si lo entiendo. Cada vez que haga un cumplido o digo algo bueno de ti, ¿Vas a darme un beso?"

"Esa es la idea, sí."

Ash arqueó una ceja en confusión. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque no me besas lo suficiente", dijo May.

"Yo, ¿qué?"

"Ya me has oído."

"¿Yo-yo no?"

May sacudió la cabeza.

"Pero-"

"Ash, hemos estado saliendo durante tres meses", interrumpió May. "Tres meses. Y sólo has besado como que ¿dos veces?"

"Ha sido más que eso", protestó Ash.

"Está bien, entonces. Nombra todas las veces que me has besado."

"¿Eh?"

"Ya me has oído."

"Yo... bien, entonces." Hizo una pausa por un momento o dos mientras trataba de recordar. "Uh... la primera vez fue en nuestra primera cita."

"Sí".

"Y entonces...hubo una vez cuando te lleve a tu casa."

"Mhm", dijo May con un movimiento de cabeza. "Lo que es un poco triste, teniendo en cuenta que me llevas a casa todos los días."

"Que-"

"Sigue adelante".

"Er... bueno, te bese ayer antes de tu cita con el dentista".

"En la mejilla".

Ash le dirigió una mirada confusa. "¿Eso no cuenta?"

"No.".

"Oh".

"¿Así que...?" ella se fue apagando.

"¿Y qué?"

"Continua".

"Bueno, eh... hubo aquella vez que..." Ash suspiró. "Um..."

"¿Mente dibujando en blanco?" May preguntó, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, sabiendo que ella tenía razón y él estaba equivocado.

Ash, obstinadamente, no respondió.

"¿Ves?" May exclamó. "¡Yo estaba en lo cierto!: ¡que tú no me besas lo suficiente!"

Ash sentía más calor e inundación a sus mejillas mientras frunció el ceño y murmuró algo acerca de no querer empujarla.

"Ash, soy tu novia", dijo May. "Quiero que me beses. Así que no seas tímido."

"No soy tímido", gruñó, todavía obstinado y sonrojándose aún.

May se rió en voz baja. "Está bien, está bien, no eres tímido. No importa. Vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Así que, vamos."

"Vamos, ¿qué?" -preguntó, empezando a recuperar la compostura.

"Di algo bueno de mí", dijo. "Entonces voy a darte un beso".

"Uh... ¿Eres linda?"

"Ah... bueno, está bien, supongo que cuenta." Inclinándose, suavemente presionó sus labios contra los suyos.

"Um..." Ash comenzó después de que ella se apartó, un ligero rubor coloreando sus mejillas de nuevo, "¿Eres bonita?"

May levantó una ceja. "¿Hay que decirlo de esa manera?"

"Oh, lo siento. Eres muy bonita, May".

Ella sonrió a él antes de inclinarse para darle otro beso, uno mucho más largo que el primero. "¡Gracias!"

Una sonrisa tonta se extendió en el rostro de Ash y se rió entre dientes. "No, gracias".

"Hey, no hay lugar para el sarcasmo aquí". Ella asomó la frente. "Ahora, sigue adelante".

Apartó su mano de su rostro. "Está bien, entonces." Él sonrió. "Tú eres la mejor novia del mundo".

Ella se rió y lo besó de nuevo. "Oh, gracias, Ash! Y tú eres el mejor novio del mundo".

Sonriendo, Ash se inclinó y le dio un beso en esta ocasión. "Gracias, May".

"Sabes, tal vez deberíamos olvidar los elogios." De pie, May se inclinó sobre la mesa y agarró el cuello de su camisa. "Sólo bésame".

Los ojos de Ash se abrieron cuando él se retiró súbitamente de su asiento. Él la miró en silencio durante un momento o dos, sorprendido de sus acciones, antes de sonreír de nuevo. "Me gusta la forma en que piensas."

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. "Gracias", respondió ella, y luego se inclinó para besarlo una vez más.

Nota de la traductora: DIOS! Ame este mini-shot…es de mis favoritos, me encanta leerlo y hacerlo fue increíble.

Gracias por sus reviews y los veo en el próximo capitulo.

Sayonara

Sapphire


	7. Primeros Auxilios

Hi! Como estan? Espero que bien. Bueno…que es lo que sucede con este fic, chicos? Los últimos capítulos no han tenido ninguna review y eso me pone algo triste por que yo no se si les gusta la historia o no, de todas formas seguire traduciendo esta historia, pero me gustaría aunque sea un comentario…los comentarios son muy lindos para un escritor, significa mucho.

Como sea, les dejo con este dulce beso

N / A: Esta actualización (sorpresa) de Besos está dedicado a todas las personas encantadoras, quienes han estado revisando mis historias últimamente, espero que todos ustedes saben quienes son! El tipo de opiniones y mensajes inspiradores que todos han estado enviándome recientemente son los que me ayudaron a motivar a escribir esto. Nunca tuve la intención de abandonar Kisses por completo, y me siento muy mal por no actualizar en tanto tiempo, yo no he tenido ninguna idea para nuevos mini-shots. Pero después de recibir una serie de mensajes muy bonitos los últimos días, me desperté esta mañana con el fuerte deseo de escribir algo para ella. Aprecio todo lo que todos han tenido que decir y me encanta escuchar a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Significa mucho para mí que todos ustedes han tomado la molestia de enviarme las críticas tan bien pensadas, completas y alentadoras. Gracias por ser tan increíbles lectores y devotos: D

Primeros Auxilios

Por S. Muffin

Traducción por Sapphire

(Ash y May son los dos de unos 17 años de edad)

"Realmente necesitas tener más cuidado, ya sabes."

Ash frunció el ceño y murmuró incoherentemente en voz baja.

"Bueno, es cierto." Sacudiendo la cabeza. May secó suavemente ungüento antibiótico en la mejilla izquierda de su novio. "Quiero decir, mírate. Estás totalmente rayado".

"No es que yo quise que esto suceda", murmuró Ash en su defensa. Luego se encogió cuando el ungüento comenzó surtir efecto, el roce de su mejilla ahora escozó sin piedad. "¡Ay!"

"Oh, cállate," May regañó. "Sólo quédate quieto. Estará listo en un minuto."

Ash suspiró, cruzando los brazos y mirando obstinadamente los puñales en el tubo de pomada en sus manos. Él realmente no tenía ganas de aguantar más dolor. "May, ya te lo dije que fue un accidente. Y tú debes saber que propenso a los accidentes soy ahora. Lo importante es que estamos de vuelta en el campamento y estoy todavía en una pieza."

"Apenas. No puedes ir a ciegas persiguiendo Pokémon salvajes que deseas capturar, Ash," continuó ella rodando los ojos. "Eso es como se llega a tropezar con rosales y caer abajo de los acantilados".

"Fue más como una repisa." Hizo una pausa y una mirada culpable momentáneamente cruzando su cara. "Una repisa muy alta...".

"Así es. Una repisa". May le dio a Ash una sonrisa suave y poco convencida, cuando comenzó a aplicarle el ungüento antibiótico para un último corte en la puente de la nariz. "Bueno, ese es el último. Déjame encontrar una tirita y luego te va a ser bien para ir, ¿Esta bien? Debo tener unas pocas que quedan en mi mochila."

Ash cerró los ojos y asintió con rigidez. Su nariz parecía que iba a estallar en llamas de un momento a otro.

Él la oyó reír suavemente mientras revolvía su bolso. "Eres un niño grande, Ash."

"¡No es mi culpa!" Abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño de nuevo. "Esa estúpida crema que estabas utilizando duele más que los cortes que me hize, sabes."

Sin dejar de sonreír, May quitó el envoltorio del vendaje, cuidadosamente lo coloca sobre su nariz, suavizando los bordes para asegurarlo. Ella entonces tomó suavemente su cara en sus manos, se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un sonoro beso, exagerada en la parte superior de la banda de ayuda.

"No," ella anunció que se retiró, sonriéndole. "¿Todo listo?"

"Bueno..." Él la miró con ojos grandes, inocentes, sin embargo, intrigantes, y luego señaló a la más pequeña raspadura por encima de su labio superior. "Este derecho aquí todavía me duele un poco, también."

"Oh, ¿es así?" Ella se echó a reír. "¿Debo echar otro vistazo a ese también?"

Ash se encogió de hombros. "No me opondría".

Inclinándose hacia adelante una vez más, May apretó los labios al punto donde Ash había señalado, pero esta vez ella se quedó allí más tiempo del que tenía cuando lo besó en la nariz. Ash sonrió contra sus labios y, colocando sus manos en las caderas, le trajo más cerca.

"¿Mejor?"

"Mucho".

Ohh…me encanto! Super tierno. Como sea, espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen review…comenten lo que quieran pero comenten! xDDD

Me voy a poner triste T.T jaja

Sayonara a todos

Sapphire


	8. Beso secreto

Hola, Sapphire se reporta con un nuevo beso! Se que mis otras historias están algo abandonadas pero mi tiempo libre no es mucho, además que no soy una maquina que puede inventar historias a cada rato n.n

Bueno, les dejo con este tierno beso

A / N: Feliz 4 de julio a todos los residentes de EEUU!

Para celebrar, este es mi regalo para ustedes. Es el minishot de Besos con un récord de número de palabras de 902. Feliz lectura!

Advertencia: No soy dueña de Pokémon ni mucho menos de esta historia que la gran S. Muffin me ha dejado traducir (thank you for the review!)

Secret Kiss

Por S. Muffin

Traduccion por Sapphire

(Ash y May tienen unos 17 años de edad)

Había varias cosas acerca de viajar solo que Ash lo disfrutaba mucho.

Por supuesto, por "solo" se refería a solas con su novia, solo ellos dos, sin su hermano Max y Brock o cualquiera de sus otros amigos que los acompañan en el camino. No era que no le gustaba viajar en un grupo grande con el resto de sus amigos, pero después de casi cuatro meses de volver a visitar la región de Sinnoh con solo May a su lado, Ash podría pensar fácilmente en al menos tres ventajas que se ha acostumbrado y que llegó junto con la experiencia.

En primer lugar, menos personas significan menos discutir, que a su vez ayudó a crear un ambiente mucho más pacífico. Él y May contaban con el desacuerdo ocasional sobre dónde acampar o comer el almuerzo en un día determinado, pero, en general, tomando decisiones era mucho más fácil ahora que no había múltiples opiniones a considerar.

En segundo lugar, la pareja fue capaz de acercarse más como pareja. Estar solos significa que a veces eran la única fuente de contacto humano de los demás y que les dio la oportunidad de dedicar más tiempo y esfuerzo en el fortalecimiento de su relación.

Por último, y lo más importante a los ojos de Ash, besar se había convertido en una actividad mucho más agradable.

Ahora que eran solo ellos dos, Ash y May ya no tenían que preocuparse por el control de sus demostraciones públicas de afecto con el fin de dar cabida a sus compañeros de viaje, que habían demostrado ser mucho más implacable en sus opiniones que Pikachu y sus otros Pokemon era la hora de las pantallas. Ahora podían tomarse de las manos, abrazarse, acurrucarse y, por supuesto, besarse cada vez que sentían ganas de hacerlo sin tener que preocuparse acerca de cómo reaccionarían los demás. Ya no tenían que esperar con ansia que el resto de su grupo de viaje se duerma con el fin de robar unos momentos de intimidad. Ya no tenían que idear planes secretos con el fin de "misteriosamente" separarse de los demás sólo para que pudieran caminar de la mano sin ser molestado. Ya no tenían que ver lo que dicen o hablar en voz baja para que nadie oyera sus conversaciones privadas. Podrían pasar el cien por ciento del tiempo y no tener ningún tipo de dudas acerca de ello en absoluto.

Sin embargo, Ash no había esperado de repente ver a Dawn temprano ese día mientras que él y May se dirigían a la ciudad de Hearthome. Dawn había estado en su camino de vuelta a casa a Twinleaf Town y pidió a unirse temporalmente por la noche para que pudieran ponerse al día. Mientras que Ash estaba más emocionado de ver a uno de sus amigos más cercanos de nuevo, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado de tener que renunciar a la suya y nueva libertad que tenía con May.

Por suerte para ellos, la nativa de Sinnoh insistió en dormir en el interior de su tienda de campaña en el camping al aire libre.

"Tengo que admitir," May susurró sin aliento entre besos ansiosos, "Extraño un poco estar a escondidas de esta manera."

Ash se presentó en su respuesta, eligiendo en su lugar para continuar con su curso de acción original besando a su novia sin sentido. Lentamente bajó hasta May en su saco de dormir, no una vez, rompiendo el contacto de sus labios y cambió su peso sobre los codos para que se cerniera sobre ella. Una vez que los dos estaban cómodamente establecidos, May levantó los brazos y los enrollo firmemente sobre los hombros de Ash, lo más cerca de ella mientras procedía a intensificar lo que ya podría considerarse un intenso beso.

"¿Qué hay de bueno en eso?" -preguntó finalmente después de que varios minutos habían pasado, teniendo cuidado de hablar en voz baja para que ni Dawn ni Pikachu se despertaran. Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás en la dirección de la tienda de Dawn detrás de ellos, agregó, "Podrían atraparnos en cualquier segundo."

May le sonrió, con un brillo en sus ojos sabiendo. "Lo sé."

Ash alzó una ceja con diversión, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro vino.

"Esa es la parte divertida", continuó, guiñándole un ojo. "¿No lo crees?"

Ash se rió en voz baja. "Supongo que puedo entender eso." Su expresión se cayó. "Sólo espero que no tengamos que hacerlo un hábito regular... otra vez. Teniendo esto durante más de una noche toma demasiado esfuerzo."

"Es cierto", acordó May. Al darse cuenta de su disposición ahora menos que divertida, se inclinó hasta picotear suavemente sus labios una vez más. "Me olvidé como podría ser la carrera. Todo el mundo está profundamente dormido, totalmente inconsciente de lo que está pasando, pero sólo unos pocos metros de distancia, mientras tú y yo en secreto mentimos aquí en tu saco de dormir así... "Se calló pensativa, con los ojos fijos en él mientras sus dedos trazaron patrones pequeños a lo largo de la parte posterior de su cuello y en su pelo oscuro.

Ash podía sentir su columna vertebral comenzando a erizarse bajo sus toques ligerísimos, y él hizo todo lo que pudo para reprimir un estremecimiento que se aproxima. Su latido del corazón rápido resonó con fuerza en sus oídos mientras miraba hacia ella, la chica hermosa y atractiva que, incluso después de todo este tiempo todavía podría llevarlo a ese estado. Respiró hondo para calmar sus respiraciones cortas y poco profundas y no te perder la nueva suave brisa de la noche que ahora se sentía sobre su piel enrojecida.

"Bésame otra vez, Ash," le ordenó en voz baja, la misma chispa deliberada sigue presente en su mirada.

Él solo lo hizo.

AWWW mori con la ultima parte, en verdad suena mejor cuando May dice "Kiss me again, Ash" pero tenia que dejarlo en español, obvio. En fin ojala les haya gustado, por favor dejen review y lamento muchísimo la tardanza! Pero…últimamente no me va muy bien en la escuela. Oh, por cierto, hay una parte (tal vez se hayan dado cuenta) que no queda muy bien, si la vieron es algo que no entendí bien a la hora de traducir y no encontraba a nadie que me dijera bien lo que era. Todos entendían lo mismo que yo. Perdon por las molestias.

Como sea, nos vemos en el próximo ;)

Sayonara

Sapphire


End file.
